


[Podfic] If You Knew My Story, Word For Word

by delicateclarity



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian sometimes thinks he can smell vulnerability on a cute boy from a mile away. In this case it isn’t nearly as satisfying as he thinks it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] If You Knew My Story, Word For Word

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If You Knew My Story, Word For Word](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26152) by xsaturated. 



Author: xsaturated/[unclefinstock](http://unclefinstock.tumblr.com), written fic also found on tumblr [here](http://unclefinstock.tumblr.com/post/32952172082/if-you-knew-my-story-word-for-word-glee)

Author Notes: Title from the lyrics of ‘ _Young Folks_ ’ by Peter Bjorn and John. This was my 4x01 reaction fic that I couldn’t seem to find an ending for. I found out why after 4x04 aired. And there will more than likely be another 4x04 fic because I'm not satisfied yet.

Reader: [sunshineblaine](http://sunshineblaine.tumblr.com)/delicateclarity

Info: 00:18:59, mp3, 17.39 MB, mediafire links

[ Listen/Stream ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cickjas0m43b1ob/podfic_-_if_you_knew_my_story%2C_word_for_word.mp3)

[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cickjas0m43b1ob/podfic_-_if_you_knew_my_story%2C_word_for_word.mp3)

Crossposted: [tumblr](http://sunshineblaine.tumblr.com/post/58568553924/podfic-if-you-knew-my-story-word-for-wordhttp://sunshineblaine.tumblr.com/post/58568553924/podfic-if-you-knew-my-story-word-for-word), [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1788508.html)


End file.
